


Starlight

by Hero_Shepherd



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_Shepherd/pseuds/Hero_Shepherd
Summary: This takes place right after The Transmogrification of Eunice.





	Starlight

This is a Ben 10 Fan fiction. It takes place right after The Transmogrification of Eunice. I do not own the characters; I am not making money off this work. I'm not making money at all for that matter. I own no Spartans.   
  
"I'm sorry." The green eyed girl said to her cousin. "It must be hard to fall in love with a girl and find out she's a machine."  
  
The two looked up at the starlight the stars and the moon were so beautiful out in the forest. The two of them just stayed there for a moment.  
  
"Look, you don't care Gwen." The boy with the Ultra Matrix said   
  
"Ben that's not true, I care about you." Gwen said shocked at what you just heard she then asked "how could you think that?"  
  
"Oh you remember my name? Gwen. Ever science you hooked up with Kevin you hardly say two words to me."  
  
"Ben."  
  
"Name one thing that we done without Kevin in the past two months." Ben said almost crying "Name one time I even saw you without Kevin."  
  
"When he was confused and overloaded with energy." She reluctantly said.  
  
"There you go again down playing Kevin's negative traits and evil actions. Kevin could have killed me and he would have if he kept going. He was a monster, true he was not himself. But at that time he was a monster. You act like he was throwing a temper tantrum."  
  
"OK maybe I do look over the bad things he's done. Were not here to talk about him, are you all right?"  
  
"Yes … no ... no idea.  I thought I found someone special." The hero said "But in the end she just ended up reminding me that I'm in love with somebody that I can never have."  
  
"Ben are you gay?" the redhead asked confused  
  
"What?" the equally puzzled brunet said "why would you think that?"  
  
"Most gay people think they're alone. You can never find love, because society thinks it's wrong. It's all right you're not alone." Gwen said with complete sincerity.  
  
"Gwen I'm not…"He then started to say but was cut off.  
  
"Don't worry Ben; any guy will be lucky to have you."  
  
"It's not a guy Gwen." He said hurt "It's a girl, one that is smart, kind brave, strong and beautiful.  She is simply amazing but I can never have her."  
  
"She sounds great, and she would have to be crazy to turn you down."   
  
"You don't understand she's not an option. It would be wrong."  
  
"Well I believe she should at least be given the chance to decide for herself.  Who is she?" The concerned redhead asked.  
  
"You."   
  
That was only one word but it shook the young woman to the core.  The two of them have known each other all their lives.  But they never really got close until they were 10.  That's when everything changed.  They grew so close together in such a short amount of time and in between saving the world on a regular basis. Ever since then, they have always been there for each other. "Do you mean it?"  Gwen eventually said even though she knew the answer.  
  
"Yes I do, but we're cousins it's not right.  Our family will not let us."  
  
"You can't pick the person you fall in love with." The redhead said "do you want to know the turf? I have been trying to make myself fall in love with Kevin. I have been in love with you the whole time."  
  
"About time."  The two cousins heard Kevin's voice say. "I knew that was what was going on, all along."  
  
"Kevin, you did not do anything about it?" Ben asked  
  
"I did what I honestly thought was the best course of action." The black haired boy replied "Be the worst boyfriend I could be."   
  
"That explains a lot." The surprised girl said.   
  
"Yes it does.  If I acted like how I really treat my girlfriends or boyfriends. You would really be stuck to me like glue." Kevin said completely serious "are you two going to kiss or what?"  
  
"Yes we are." Ben said  
  
Then the two cosines kissed for the first time.  It was intimate, and sweet but exciting at the same time.  As they embraced they could tell this is where they belong.  
  
"I love you Ben."  
  
"I love you Gwen."


End file.
